Los Opuestos se Atraen
by nekito.kawaii713
Summary: Fionna conoce a un chico de pelo negro y ojos color rojos escarlata tras encomendarle una misión, el nombre del chico es Marshall Lee Abadeer. Las consecuencias por conocerse son muy malas y desagradables a la vez. (Pesimo Summary)


Holo, solamente quería aclarar algo, esta historia no es mía, es de una chica asombrosa. Ella no tiene cuenta en FanFiction (al menos que yo sepa) pero tiene DeviantArt, se llama ChocalatWhite.

Espero que les guste la Historia como a mi.

* * *

><p>Era una noche oscura y silenciosa, la luna brillaba como cual diamante junto a las estrellas, allí se encontraba una muchacha de 15 años de edad, su nombre era Fionna, sentada en el tejado fijando su mirada triste en la luna mientras recordaba su pasado:<br>"A ver, desde los 5 años vivo con mi abuelo, que podría decir que me odiaba, ya que mi papa había engañado a su esposa Estela, que era la hija de mi abuelo con el que vivo ahora, con una mujer llamada Margaret, mi madre, pero lamentablemente ella había fallecido en el parto dándome a luz, Estela se había enterado de lo que había hecho mi padre, Esteban, y como mi verdadera madre había fallecido no tuvieron más opción que cuidarme ellos, ya que mi papa no me quería dar en adopción, aunque Estela me cuidaba de mala gana, supongo que me trataba como su hija pero seguía enfadada con mi padre, pero aparentemente ella era de buen corazón cuando se lo proponía. Al poco tiempo había fallecido mi padre por una enfermedad mortal, y Estela tuvo que quedarse a cargo de mi durante 5 años, hasta que ella también falleció debido a que estaba muy enferma por todo el estrés que tenía que soportar, porque ella tenía una asociación cazadora de vampiros, si, existen los vampiros y los humanos, y yo soy parte de los cazadores, en fin, tenía que liderar esa asociación y hacerse cargo de todos si ocurría algún desastre o lo que fuere, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. Ahora el único que se encarga de mi es mi abuelo, pero no le agrado mucho, ya que le recuerdo a mi padre y lo que le "hizo" a su hija. Como yo aún no tengo la edad suficiente, el que está a cargo de la asociación de ahora en adelante es mi abuelo, por lo tanto yo soy la segunda al mandato. Todos los cazadores poseemos un arma anti-vampiros que cada vez que hace contacto con algún vampiro le da una descarga eléctrica, pero para mí no están simple eso, por así decirlo, ya que soy mitad vampiro-humano, sí, mi padre era un vampiro y mi verdadera madre, Margaret, era humana, y como soy mitad vampiro me es difícil poder sostener mi arma, que es una guadaña que puede plegarse para que sea más cómodo llevarla, ya que me queman las manos, tengo guantes, pero no hacen mucho que digamos.  
>Desde los 6 años mi abuelo me estuvo entrenando con distintos tipos de armas anti-vampíricas para poder soportar todo eso, me enseño a luchar y a soportar el dolor, porque si algún día llego a ser líder de la asociación, debo ser más fuerte que todos, ¿no? Pero para poder lograr eso NADIE debe enterarse que soy una hija ilegítima y mitad vampiro, porque causarían MUCHOS, MUCHOS problemas para mí, para mi abuelo y en especial para la asociación. Aunque el único que sabe eso de mi es mi mejor amigo Aaron, que prometió guardar ese secreto luego de haber escuchado cuando mi abuelo y yo hablábamos sobre eso, desde entonces comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y nos volvimos mejores amigos".<br>-Fi, al fin te encuentro- pronuncio una voz que me resultaba familiar  
>-¿Aaron? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije luego de voltearme para poder verlo. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de los cazadores, que consiste en unas zapatillas negras, un pantalón blanco con unas líneas negras en la parte de arriba, una camisa negra desabotonada toda la parte del cuello, y, arriba de esta, la capa blanca con la insignia de color negro de la asociación en una de las mangas de la capa que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tiene 18 años, su cabello es de color castaño y estaba desalineado como siempre, sus ojos son verdes esmeralda y su piel es blanca. A diferencia de él, mi cabello es rubio y me llega hasta la cintura, mis ojos son azul zafiro y mi piel es de color blanca, mi uniforme de la asociación consiste en unas botas negras que me llegan por debajo de la rodillas, unas medias blancas que llegan hasta mis muslos, un short negro, una blusa blanca con el dibujo de la cara de un conejito elegido por mí porque desde pequeña siempre me gustaron los conejos, y, arriba de esta, la misma capa que la de Aaron pero en color negro.<br>-¿Cómo que hago aquí? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Te estuve buscando por todos lados- dijo Aaron con un tono de enojo  
>-Jeje, perdón, no sabía que me estabas buscando, sabes que me gusta sentarme en el tejado y mirar la luna en la noche- dije con una sonrisa<br>*Suspira*-Bien, Tu abuelo te está buscando, quiere que vayas a hacer una misión para el-  
>-¿Otra más? Me estoy cansando- pronuncie con una expresión de tristeza<br>-Sabes que tienes que hacerlo o sino…-  
>-Ya se, el collar-<br>-Odio verte triste, o peor aún, lastimada-  
>-No es tu culpa que mi abuelo me haya puesto este collar para saber dónde estoy, con el chip que tiene, y que si me reniegue a hacer algo o a decir algo de que soy mitad vampiro, me manda una descarga, ya lo sé… Bueno, ya vámonos- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro un tanto fingida-<br>-Vamos-  
>Llegamos hasta el despacho de mi abuelo, Sheik.<br>-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le pregunte con un poco de enojo  
>-Quiero que vayas a cazar a este vampiro- Luego de pronunciar esto Sheik deslizo una hoja hacia mí donde podía ver la foto de un muchacho, como estaba en blanco y negro no pude distinguirlo mucho.<br>-Ha cometido muchos asesinatos últimamente hacia humanos y varios cazadores que no pudieron con la simple misión de cazar a un vampiro. Pero sé que mi "querida" nieta va a poder contra el después de todo lo que la entrene ¿No?- Pronuncio con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro  
>-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?- Pregunte luego de un momento de silencio<br>-Ahora mismo supongo que lo puedes buscar en el Central Park, ya que allí fue donde cometió la mayoría de sus asesinatos-  
>-Entiendo-<br>-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puede ser peligroso- Dijo Aaron con un tono de preocupación  
>-No, está bien, se cuidarme sola, pero te prometo que cualquier cosa que pase te llamare ¿sí?- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro<br>-Vale- Dijo Aaron  
>Luego de unos minutos logre llegar al parque, primero no pude ver a nadie, hasta que sentí un olor a sangre y logre divisar un cuerpo tirado en el piso y a un muchacho parado al lado lleno de sangre, mire la foto y era el mismo muchacho. Desde mi punto de vista tenía unos 19 años aunque seguramente debería tener miles de años ya que es un vampiro, su cabello era de un negro azabache y sus ojos tenían un color rojo escarlata que te hipnotizaban, llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros y unos tejanos azules con unas converse negras.<br>-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo esta escena? Niña- Pronuncio el vampiro con una sonrisa en su rostro  
>-Al contrario, me da mucha alegría saber que a quien debo matar es un monstruo- dije con enojo<br>-¿Un monstruo?- Dijo el- ¿Parezco un monstruo?  
>-Si tienes la cara cubierta de sangre me parece que si- dije ya irritada<br>-Y no tengo una apariencia un tanto, no sé, ¿atractiva? "Conejita"- Pronunció el vampiro con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro  
>-¿Qué?- Alcance a decir antes de sonrojarme por lo que había dicho y que con "conejita" se refería a mi blusa<br>-Jeje, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, "conejita"-  
>-Ya cállate- Dije ya con mi cara ardiendo y enojada<br>-Ya, ya, cálmate "conejita", ¿no te gusta mi apodo?-  
>-NO- dije secamente<br>-Bien, hasta que no me digas tu nombre no voy a dejar de llamarte conejita- dijo sonriendo ganadora mente- Por cierto, mi nombre es Marshall Lee Abadeer, Rey de todos los vampiros, un gusto- pronuncio haciendo una reverencia como los príncipes  
>-¿Por qué debería decirle mi nombre a alguien a quien debo matar?<br>-No sé, para conocer mejor a tu rival, ¿no?  
>-No, y ya paremos con esto, idiota-<br>Luego de decir eso saque mi guadaña rápidamente y me dirigí corriendo hacia él, alcance a cortarle una parte de su hombro pero el resto lo esquivo.  
>-¿Nunca te enseñaron a no jugar con fuego porque te puedes quemar?- dijo Marshall<br>-¿Qué?- Alcance a pronunciar antes de darme cuenta de que él ya estaba tirado encima mío  
>-¿Cómo?- Pronuncie levemente<br>-Soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Soy más rápido que cualquier otro- dijo con una expresión siniestra en su rostro  
>Acerco su boca lentamente hacia mi cuello, sentía su respiración, su boca abriéndose para poder clavar sus dientes en mi cuello y asesinarme, después de unos momentos de estar en esa posición sentí como comenzaba a reírse, fije mi vista en él y vi cómo se reía mientras se iba alejando de mi cuello<br>-¿Creíste que enserio mordería a una chica tan linda e interesante como tu?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona  
>-¡¿Qué?!-grite mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás con mi cara ardiéndome de la vergüenza<br>-Me caíste bien, quiero divertirme más contigo y tus lindas reacciones- dijo sonriendo seductoramente  
>-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Se supone que somos enemigos!- grite un poco enojada<br>-Se supone, nadie dijo que deberíamos serlo en verdad, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte así que…  
>-¡Agghh!-Grite-Tengo mis principios, no pienso atacarte si tú tampoco estas dispuesto a hacerlo, eso sería caer muy bajo- Pronuncie con todo mi orgullo<br>-Bien, entonces estamos a mano, yo no te ataco y tú no me atacas, ¿Amigos?- dijo estirando su mano en forma de saludo  
>-No te creas mucho, apenas te conozco- dije apartando su mano y levantándome para poder irme<br>-Aun no me dijiste tu nombre- Dijo Marshall con una expresión curiosa en su rostro  
>-Te diré mi nombre si prometes no atacar a nadie más de la asociación para beber sangre-<br>-Lo prometo- dijo con una mano en su pecho y sonriendo como lo hacen los niños  
>-Si te vuelvo a ver atacando a uno de la asociación, te mato sin dudarlo dos veces-<br>Marshall se levantó y extendió su mano  
>-¿Trato Hecho?-<br>-Trato Hecho- dije estrechando su mano y dudando un poco al principio por su respuesta rápida hacia mi condición.  
>-Fionna- dije mirando hacia otro lado luego de un momento de silencio<br>-¿Fionna eh? Es un nombre muy bonito para una chica muy bonita, pero me gusta más "conejita"- dijo sonriendo  
>-¡Idiota!- pronuncie con enfado para luego darme media vuelta e irme de aquel parque<br>-Fionna… Me gusta- dijo sonriendo y viendo como la chica rubia se iba alejando  
>Marshall dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta alejarse por completo del parque.<p> 


End file.
